Love of a Friend
by Blind Seer
Summary: Love is an interesting thing and yet such a painful thing, able to heal or rip apart things. Yet nothing can escape it.
1. Hidden Emotions

__

'Tis said of love that it sometimes goes, sometimes flies; runs with one, walks gravely with another; turns a third into ice, and sets a fourth in a flame: it wounds one, another it kills: like lightning it begins and ends in the same moment: it makes that fort yield at night which it besieged but in the morning; for there is no force able to resist it.

-Cervantes, Miguel de

**_LOVE OF A FRIEND_**

Chapter 1- Hidden Emotions

Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. 

Serena frowned as she looked in the mirror to brush her hair; she hated mirrors for mirrors showed the outer beauty of a person instead of the person's Inner Light. The summer had seemed to drag out as she couldn't wait for this year to come, for this way her seventh and last year at Hogwarts and she was happy that she would be graduating. She slowly walked through the barrier to the station 9 3/4, and immediately was greeted by Lily Evans as her boyfriend James Potter walked up behind her followed b Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Serena giggled slightly as Lily hugged her in greeting before releasing her and smiling, the next person to greet her was James who hugged her tightly. She looked over and was surprised when the very nervous and very shy Peter hugged her and she giggled as she kissed him gently on the forehead. After Peter moved aside blushing Remus moved forward and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly to him, she smiled slightly for Remus had always been her protector and friend not to mention a shoulder to lean on. The only one she hadn't hugged or been hugged by was Sirius and she knew he probably wouldn't, no matter how much she silently wished he would. 

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Smirked non-other then Severus Snape. 

"Well we have here myself, Sirius, Remus...." But Serena was cut off short. 

"I know who you are," snapped Severus angrily. 

"Then why'd you ask?" Questioned Serena smiling innocently. 

Growling but knowing he'd been beaten he grumpily walked away. 

"What Seve, no hug and kiss," called out Serena with a sly smirk on her face, the group burst out in laughter as they noticed Severus, who was just boarding the Hogwarts Express, growl but his cheeks were tinted pink. 

Lily smiled at her best friend and said, "Sere, I think Snape has a crush on you."

"Oh, and who can resist my beauty and charm?" Asked Serena between giggles, but to Serena this was a double-edged blade. For in reality no one could resist her as she was actually a full-blooded Veela and her beauty was that of a goddess's. 

"Oh, look who's flattering themselves" chuckled Remus. 

"We better board the train you guys," suggested Lily between giggles. 

The group of six friends boarded the train and Serena sat between Sirius and Peter while James sat between Lily and Remus. Serena looked over towards Sirius and knew she'd never understand him, he and herself were close and yet he'd never admit to anything and sighing she looked across from her at Lily who had fallen asleep leaning against James and then looking at the two that sat next to her, she laid her head on Peters shoulder and soon fell asleep. 

Sirius had been watching her out of the corner f his eye and had seen her glance at Lily and James then at himself and finally she had laid her head on Peter's shoulder and fallen asleep. Sirius wished he could just swipe the boys head off his shoulder for though he'd never admit it Serena had won his heart during their time together at Hogwarts. He chuckled mentally at the thought, for she had won many hearts and most everyone held her in their heart in one way or another and she offered everyone her friendship, even Snape. She hadn't talk to him for two weeks after his prank with Snape and the Whomping Willow, that had been the first time in his life when he discovered that he loved her and couldn't stand not talking to her and couldn't stand arguing with her. He had told only James about these feeling and James had told him that she should know and perhaps she'd return the feelings. Sighing slightly he leaned his head against the window, this would be a long ride. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone hope you enjoy and blessed be to all. Merry Christmas, um err... sorry. Giggles nervously before hiding. 

"Princess Cosmos, over and out"


	2. Freedom Won

How little do they see what really is, who frame their hasty judgment upon that which seems. -- Robert Southey  
  
Hateful to me as are the gates of hell, is he who, hiding one thing in his heart, utters another. -- Homer  
  
  
Love of a Friend  
Chapter 2- Freedom Won  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Sirius almost laughed as he remembered that it had been a tough year and it had been just the beginning. He frowned slightly as a bad pain struck him; he missed her a lot she had been his but now she was gone. Growling slightly and laying his head on the pillow as he remembered how she had gone out with his enemy Severus Snape, after graduating Snape had asked her out on a few dates and at the time he wished he could have murdered Snape on the spot. After he had learned they'd broken he had immediately gotten her to go out with him and about a few months later they had been married and then she was his, all his. He knew it sounded selfish but he loved her too much to be able to live without her and right now it was killing him not to be with her able to explain everything. Suddenly he heard voices and turned to see the face of his godson Harry Potter, his small group of friends, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.  
  
"Hello there Sirius we thought you'd be here." Nodded Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded, "So Dumbledore, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We need to find a way to perhaps clear your name; it'd be much more helpful." Said Dumbledore.   
  
"It would be Dumbledore, but we'd have to find Pettigrew to do that" stated Lupin.   
  
"Isn't their some way to summon him?" Suggested Harry.   
  
"No you can't summon a wizard; they must come to you openly." Stated Snape, sneering slightly.  
  
"Well then what can we do? Surely he won't..." Hermione didn't get to finish as a rather short blond man raced into the room latching on tightly to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius you.....You got to save me." Panted out a very pale Peter Pettigrew.   
  
"Oh and why does he have to save you?" Questioned Lupin.   
  
"If...if you turn me in to Azkaban you get to go free and....and I'll be safe." Stuttered Pettigrew his eyes wide with terror.   
  
"Are you asking us to hand you over to Azkaban?" Asked Snape raising his eyebrows looking at the man as if he were crazy.  
  
"S.... Serena said she wouldn't kill me if I came and confessed, and she never lies. P...Please accept my offer Sirius, she'll kill me I know she well." Whispered Pettigrew looking at the door as if it might burst open to reveal his death.   
  
"Well I believe that this is one of your better idea's Pettigrew," smirked Lupin.   
  
Growling slightly Sirius nodded before roughly grabbing Peter's arm and standing up, with that the group headed up for Hogwarts forming a circle around Sirius and Pettigrew but all Pettigrew did was keep close to Sirius and whimper whenever near a shadow.   
  
Upon entering Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts, Pettigrew sat in a chair whimpering as the group sat around him either staring at or ignoring him. Dumbledore sent an owl to Cornelius Fudge telling him to come immediately and to their surprise a stern worried looking Fudge entered Dumbledore's office and was surprised when he saw Peter Pettigrew.   
  
"How can this be, Pettigrew your suppose to be dead," said Fudge shocked.  
  
"No time to talk Fudge, I need to be in Azkaban, you got the story all wrong I was the Potter's secret keeper and I gave them to the dark lord, he killed them and then my wand backfired and killed all them innocent people." Said Pettigrew; still pale and wide eyed.   
  
"The Dark Auror, strikes again," sighed Fudge. "I suppose I should get one of the hit wizards here to take him to Azkaban, then get it filed and printed that Sirius Black it not guilty."   
  
"What do you mean Dark Auror?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Someone who is very powerful and very smart." Said Fudge simply, "Supposedly female and very beautiful."  
  
"Serena, its Serena and she rides a silver unicorn that had a three foot long horn and golden hooves. She rides in the moonlight and scares the wits out of us and promises death if we don't turn ourselves in." whispered Peter.  
  
"Serena? As in Serena Black?" Questioned Fudge and only a nod was his answer.  
  
"Serena Black? Is she Sirius's sister?" Asked Ron, as the adult including Pettigrew looked at them, seemingly finally noticing them there.  
  
"Not his sister, his wife," said Harry in a whisper, "I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Correct Harry, Serena is Sirius's wife." Nodded Lupin.  
  
"Well then if I'm correct she's probably on our side, so perhaps we should try to locate her." Suggested Dumbledore.   
  
"The Ministry of Magic believes her to be dead," said Fudge, but then stated, "This was her address before though if you want to see if she's there."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slightly as he took the paper and read it; "Sirius, Remus, and Severus go see about this address please."  
  
"Of course Dumbledore," agreed Lupin as Sirius and Snape nodded.   
  
"Wait Professor Dumbledore can't I go to?" Questioned Harry, his eyes begged for Dumbledore to agree and he turned to look for Lupin and Sirius for help.   
  
"Perhaps," said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "If she's anything like she was when she was in Hogwarts she'd want to see Lily and James's boy."  
  
"Come on Harry we must go quickly," stated Lupin as the group of four went outside and off of Hogwarts grounds.   
  
Upon reaching the outside and they disapparated, while a lone figure watched with a gentle smile on their face looking with wise, loving eyes before disappearing into the darkness of the moonless night.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Hi! Thanks for reading my story hope you enjoyed, and please review. Oh and if you have any suggestions be sure to tell me, always hoping for suggestion story could out quicker and be longer if there were any.  
  
Princess Cosmos 


End file.
